Stand in the rain
by dOn't.PlAy.Me
Summary: Zick will leave Elena but comes back. When he comes back would something change? FIRST FANFIC
1. Flashback

___**Disclaimer: I do not own MA. I just do some stories about it. **____****_

_"But why?!" Zick shouted crying holding the unconcious Elena in his arms._

_"I'm really sorry but I cannot do anything.." Timothy blinked his eyes one more time._

_"No wait!" Zick shouted._

_"No it's okay Zick... I promise I won't forget about you..." Elena blunted as she wakes up._

_"But..." Zick said._

_"No buts you have to listen to your tutor..." Elena blinked again._

_"But why does this has to happen?!" Zick shouted._

_"I'll be okay... By the way Timothy.. What would happen after this?" Elena asked._

_"You'll forget about everything about him.. As if he didn't live in this world" Timothy explained._

_"But would I ever see monsters or Zick or you or the other tamers again?!" Elena asked calmly._

_"You would probably see monsters and Zick when he comes back..." Timothy answered._

_"Good. How many days till Zick leaves?" Elena asked._

_"But Elena-" Zick cried._

_"I know Zick... We will meet again... I'm ready Timothy..." Elena said._

_"Okay... One week till he leaves." Timothy said and it had a flash of light and..._

Kriingg!!

"Aw dang!" she said. Elena got up and dress. Got some sandwich and left their house.

While running to school..

"That dream again huh?" Elena smirked.

At school...

"So here's the potato..." a bully said.

"Don't you get ur ass kicked David? Every morning you fight me and every morning you get ur ass kicked." Elena smirked.

"Bring it on" David replied.

David started to aim a punch at her and she just blocked it with bare hands.

Bell rings.. And door opens...

Mrs. swift came in...

"Huh?" David raised one eyebrow.

"Do you sense it too?" Elena asked.

"I think something's missing..." Elena added.

"Please take your sit" Mrs. Swift said.

After class... She walked home, Alone...

'_This is crazy, I always think something's missing. Aw my hand hurt_s' Elena thought and gazed at her hands.

"What the heck?! It's bleeding" Elena shouted.

"Hahaha! You finally noticed? It really took time before the effect came" David said from behind. He let Elena see a blade..

"Damn.." Elena smirked._ 'It hurts but, I think there's something I don't know...'_

David and his assistants ran through her and was about to punch her when someone said...

"Leave her alone" the blue haired guy said.

"Oo--okay!" David and his 'assistants' ran away.

"Hey! Thanks!" Elena smiled.

"Whatever" he said and left.

Picture flashes Elena's mind.

"Ow..." Elena mumbled. As she fell asleep.

"Damn this girl" the guy said turning around and ran to catch her.

Minutes later she wakes up on a waiting shed near her house.

"Wow... What happened?!" Elena asked as she stands up and walks through her house.

"Z..i..ck" Elena said without thinking. "Wait? Zick? huh who's Zick?"

At her room...

"Huh.. Maybe there's something I can search about ... Wait who's am I going to search about again?" Elena said reading pages from drawer to drawer on her desk. Until she finds a certain picture...

"Wha? A picture and it's me with the blue haired guy a while ago... Hmm..." Elena said while thinking... "There's something fishy about this picture very... she said and looking at it... Oh well" Elena was about to throw away the picture when her cat- Purrcy bumped her hands and the picture landed on the floor turn around.

The Picture's message said,

_Me and Zick ; The strongest tamer you'll ever meet! ... _

And there was something written on the lower side too:

_Zick's going to leave April 08, 2009_

Pictures flashes her mind...

"Zick..." Elena said holding her head as if it was cutted by blades.

And passed out.

Tomorrow...

"EEK!" She shouted again while waking up. She went to look at the clock and it's already 10:52

"What? I didn't go to school?" Elena asked. And went down stairs. And talked to her mom.

**On the other Side..**

"I'm really worried about Zick" Lay sighed.

"Don't worry he'll be alright." Teddy said and felt sad for his friend too.

"Aha! I'll talk to him!" Lay said.

"I don't know if this works the plane will be here soon" Teddy sighed.

Lay didn't mind him.

"Heyy Zick!" Lay smiled.

Zick looked at her and said, "Oh hey.."

"What happened to your walk yesterday?" Lay smiled.

"Bad.." Zick lowered his head.

"Why?" Lay asked.

"I saw her... She really didn't remember me.. I wonder if she comes.." Zick explained.

"Don't worry Zick... I'm sure Elena will _surely _come" Teddy tried to help Lay.

"Don't say things that your not sure about" Zick smirked.

**At Elena's side...**

*Whip ... Whip*

_'What did I did?' Elena asked._

_'What did I do wrong?!' Elena thought deeply in her mind._

"Now if you will excuse us... We'll just send you allowance so that you will survive" her mom said.

_'What happened MOM and DAD?!' Elena thought stopping her tears to fall down and looked at her mom and dad for the last time._

_'Wait? Those are not Mom and Dad! Those are gorkas!' she thought again, 'but I don't got powers to stop them or even save my family! If only I got someone here...' as she watches her 'parents fade away._

"Zick.." Elena said again..

"ZICK?!" Elena shouted bunch of pictures flash her mind again and after some pictures she manage to say.. "I remember Zick was my best friend! Damn I remember now! Zick was my only best friend whoo hoo!" Elena still manage to smile even she was treated like... like dirt.

"Wait I remember he was leaving!" Elena rushed through the calendar and it was already April 8.

"OH NO!" Elena shouted and went outside. Got her bike and went to the Airport.

**On Zick's side...**

"The plane to America has arrive please go to Plane # 67"

"Here's the moment of truth" Zick smirked at Teddy who was walking behind him.

Teddy sweat dropped.

**Few minutes later...**

"The plane to America is leaving any minute now.."

Zick and the other tamers we're already on board. Yes only the young tamers were there.

And the Plane already was about to fly it was already moving...

"I told you she's not gonna come" Zick whispered.

"..." Lay and Teddy as well as the other tamers remained silent.

"ZiiiiiiiicK!" they heard from outside.

"ZICK!!!!" they heard again and view outside.

"E...lena.." Zick said shocked.

"ZIICK I CAN REMEMBER YOUU I DIDN'T FORGOT ABOUT YOU!!!!" Elena shouted and cried.

"I CAN'T BELIVE I LOST A WEEK WITHOUT EVEN REMEMBERING YOU!" Elena cried more and she was dmn red.

Zick can't answer until he can't hear Elena's voice anymore.

"ZICK I LOVE YOU!!" Elena shouted and wasn't heard from inside.

"Elena I will be back after a year tho" Zick smiled for the last time.

It started to rain...

"NOOO!!!!!!!" Elena shouted.

On the way home...

"I lost.. My mom taken by the gorkas... My dad.. My siblings... most of all my best friend" Elena cried.

"Why do THEY HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME?!" Elena shouted.

She was so drenched in the rain.

"Oh hey Elena" someone greeted.

Elena turned around.

"Mrs. Barrymore..." Elena sighed and the tears continue to fall.

"Do you want to come in?" Greta asked.

"Uh.. Sure.." Elena accepted and whipping her tears off.

Inside.

"Can I know the reason why you are crying?" Greta asked. Elena nodded.

"First, My mom and Dad was turned into gorkas my siblings was with them too. They didn't just left me like that they even whipped me" Elena cried without even feeling like she was.

"That explains your bleeding wounds" Greta said. "Wait I'll get the health kit"

"Okay..." Elena answered. Greta left her.

Few minutes Greta was back she gave Elena a towel to wrap her self with and cleaned her wounds.

"Do you have anymore problem?" Greta smiled. Elena nodded again.

"Second Zick left." Elena lowered her head.

"Uh.. Don't worry he'll be back" Greta smiled.

"Third..." Elena continued.

"Huh?" Greta asked.

"How can I be a tamer too?" Elena asked.

"You sure still a keeper right?" Greta asked.

"Yeah." Elena stopped crying and smirked.

"The only way to stop my pain is to be one" Elena said.

"Sorry but it's impossible" Greta answered.

"You're wrong there's a way but it's hard." a brown cat that looks like Purrcy came.

"Jeremy... "Elena said shocked. "Tell me and I promise I would do that"

Jeremy told her that the only way is to capture a monster moving around. And if she will able to do that she would be a tamer... the _first_ tamer not inborn. She was also told that if that happens, there would be something different on her...


	2. Secretly welcoming you guys

**A Year Later...**

*Kringg*

Elena slapped the alarm clock.

"Another boring day" Elena sighed. She got up dress and felt something aching at her back.

**At school...**

Elena was already a 7th grader.

As she walks by the balcony... Eveyone looks at her...

Patty was there and said, "Good morning _Ice Princess_"

Mattie bowed down her.

**At their classroom...**

David and his assistants we're there at the door.

"Oh look there's miss so-called Ice Princess of the 6th grade." David said.

Everyone backed off

"Whatt?" David asked.

Elena was smirking at him. When he turned around he fell to the ground.

_'I suddenly felt there was a weird gust of wind' David thought as he fall down._

Elena walked to her seat and the class started.

Bell rings

"Okay for this year I am your teacher.. I am Ms. Mia" their new teacher said.

Elena breathe out as if she was interested.

"And we got three new students who will join this class" Ms. Mia smiled.

_'That's more interesting' Elena thought._

"Please come in, Zick, Teddy and Lay" the teacher said and the three students came in.

Elena was looking at them and thought as she close her eyes,_'It seem they didn't changed a bit'_

**Lay's POV**

Wow everyone stayed normal huh.. Who is this girl staring at us like that?

**Teddy's POV**

Ha! They are still here how wonderful.. Wait where's Elena ?

**Zick's POV**

This is dumb why do I have to return here except Elena's still here

**Normal POV**

"Okay president please tell and lead the welcoming speech" Ms. Mia smiled.

"Okay..." she answered as she stand up, "Hi I'm _ELENA _welcome to 7th grade" she said and opened her eyes on them

_'Wh..what?! How come her eyes turned to wh...white?' Lay thought._

_'This is crazy... Is she still the Elena before?' Zick smirked._

"What happened huh? It seems you saw a ghost or can I say _monster_?" Elena smirked.

"Uh thanks" Lay just answered.

_'At least I got a the reason to live... again' Elena thought._

After Class..

"Hey Elena!" Lay shouted leading their group.

Elena turned around and said

"Oh hello Lay.. Long time no see" Elena smiled a bit on her but Lay sensed she didn't really wanna say that. Zick and Teddy catched up.

"Hi Teddy, Zick!" Elena smiled again and waving her hands slowly.

"Hello Elena" Zick smiled back.

"Uhh sorry to ask you this but what happened to you?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing.. Special.." Elena said.. What special? She dosent use braid anymore, she uses a plaided skirt, a boots and most of all her eyes we're white.

"What do you mean?" Lay asked worried.

Elena turned around as if she was touched from behind.

"Catch you guys later" Elena smirked and ran away.

"What's wrong with her?" Lay said somkind of angry at her.

"Reminds me we gotta go home!" Zick said running home.

"Hey wait for us!" Teddy and Lay ran behind him.

At Zick's house..

"Mom we're back!" Zick shouted.

"Bombo welcome Zick back!" a orange monster ran to hug Zick.

"hey cut itt outt" Zick laughed and finally Bombo let him go.

"Welcome back Zick" Greta smiled to hug him.

"Welcome back Teddy, Lay..." Greta greeted them with her warmest smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Barrymore" Teddy replied. They looked at Lay as they sat down,

"It looks like your thinking very deeply" Greta stated at Lay.

"Oh sorry Thank you Mrs. Barrymore." Lay answered and sat beside Teddy.

"Wait I'll get you something to drink" Greta said.

Few minutes Greta returned.

"Mom," Zick continued

"Yes?"

"What happened to Elena?" Zick asked.

"Oh reminds me You young tamers must go to the Tamer's Armory" Greta said.

"Huh? Wait answer my question first mom!" Zick said irritated.

"I can't you have a reunion. In fact you're already 5 min late, See you later" Greta said.

"Aw dang." Lay thought.

At the Tamer's armory.

Zob and the rest of the tamers we're there.

"Okay let us start the reunion.. I here by welcome back.. Zick, Teddy and Lay." Zob said.

Timothy and Jeremy were there too. And they saw...

A flyven above them. Someone jumped from it.

"Huh?" Timothy said.

It was...

"Elena?!" Timothy shouted.

Zick, Teddy and Lay were shocked.

"What?" Elena asked as she land.

"Tch Oh I forgot to tell you I'm already a tamer" Elena said as she rolled her eyes.

"She quallified." Jeremy said.

"WHAT?!" Timothy shouted.

"Enough with the suprised chat! I brought you guys three gorkas!" Elena smiled but not with all of her heart. She gave Lay, Zick and Teddy.

"Sorry it took so long" Elena sighed. "But I still made it didn't I?"

"Yeah!" Zob smiled. And everyone followed to laugh.

Along in the 'Party'...

"Elena..." Lay said.

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"I gotta talk to you about something." Lay said.

"Yes?" Elena smiled.

"I can see that you don't smile warmly. What's you problem?" Lay asked.

Elena look sideward and said,"You would probably don't understand"

"I can. You can tell me" Lay said.

"No." Elena smirked.

"Why?" Lay smirked back.

"Because..." Elena said.

"Because?" Lay asked.

Boom*

"Huh?" everyone looked at where the sound came from.

It was from the roof.

Lay ran and said "c'mon" and left her.

"because if I cry I fear I wont stop crying and I'll ..." Elena smirked more stopping her tears, "I'll be _weak_ again" She stood up and help.

They look upward and saw that there were dark phantoms.

"Dang they are too many" Teddy said "What do we do?"

A gust of wind came and the dark phantoms we're forced to back off and they heard there was a someone who used voice dom and said ,"_**Back off dark phantoms**_"

"Kill them" Elena shouted and she uses dom to stop the other dark phantom from coming.

"Here Zick catch this!" Zob gave the ancient staff from the armory.

And it ended up as usual they win.

**Later that night, At Elena's room.**

"Ow..." she murmured while sleeping.

At her _dream_...

_The people she loved was running and she keeps on running after them_

_"What where are you going?!" Elena shouted._

_"Mom.. Dad... Lay... Teddy .. ZICK!" Elena shouted again._

_She continued running until she stumbled and fell._

_"Wait!" she said reaching out. She just watches them fade away._

Elena woke and screamed, "WAIT!"

She looked at the clock and it's already 12:43 AM. Elena smirked and lay down.

Minutes pass and she can't sleep. So she stand up and sat in front of the window.

"I think I slept a little too early today." she sighed and looked at the stars.

"ELENA!!" she heard from below. It was: Lay, Teddy and Zick. They can't sleep either.

"COME HERE!!" Lay smiled at her.

"Okay!!" Elena smiled back and ran outside.

They felt a little different this time they felt her smile.

"Is it me or she changed?" Lay asked.

"I don't know.." Zick sighed.

When Elena was already there.

"LAY!" she screamed.

"Huh?" Elena came to hug her.

"What's wrong?" Lay smirked.

Elena broke it and said, "Promise me guys that you wont leave my side"

"Of course we wont!" Lay said," Right?" she asked Zick and Teddy.

"Yeah I wont I promise" Zick smiled.

"Uh Teddy?" Zick asked.

"I would" Teddy laughed at her.

"Oh..." Elena sighed.

"TEDDY?!" Lay tuned up

"Fine fine.. Ha-ha.. I wont" Teddy answered.

Elena smiled and said, "Thanks"

"I really don't want to go to school tomorrow" Zick sighed,

"Same." Teddy said in a bored tone.

"Oh c'mon" Lay tried to make her friends happy.

"I dare you guys to come to school tomorrow I'll show you something that changed" Elena winked.

"Alright," Zick and Teddy murmured. Lay smiled.


	3. Stand tru the pain

**Tomorrow at school...**

They are already with each other...

As they enter the school's balcony... They heard some whispers...

"How dare those three transfferies walk behind Our Ice Princess?"

"Yeah they seem like a freaks..."

"The girl looks like a _100 yr old doll_, the yellow haired guy looks like a _hag _and the blue haired guy looks like a _crayon_ haha"

"Shut up." Elena smirked. "These are my friends: Whoever mocks them is like mocking me understood?"

"Yes" the croud chorused.

"Let's go" Elena told her friends as they continue walking through the balcony...

Out of the croud:

"Who's the Ice Princess?" Teddy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lay pouted.

"It's me" Elena smiled them, "I'm very sure you guys will be popular too"

"Why?" Zick asked.

"And no one would mess with you too."

After class.. At Zick's house...

"Mom we're home" Zick shouted.

"Oh hey welcome back" Greta replied and went to Zick to hug him.

"Good after noon Mrs. Barrymore" Teddy and Lay greeted.

"Hi Teddy, Lay" Greta replied, "Welcome back Elena"

"Thanks" Elena smiled.

Minutes pass and everyone felt the silence...

"Uh..." Zick started and looked at Lay then.. Teddy.

"I feel we don't know something around here" Lay said.

"Yeah, Me too" Teddy followed.

"I think this is the time we tell the truth huh? Elena?" Greta asked.

"I don't know I think it's still early to tell them..." Elena sighed. "But it's okay..."

"Okay.. We'll tell the truth" Greta said.

"Maybe I'll go somewhere else or.. I'll just haunt some monsters around town..." Elena said sighting as her eyelids were half open. _'I don't want to talk about it' she thought while leaving the house._

"So what happened to her?" Lay asked.

"Her parents became androgorkas..." Greta smirked.

"WHAT?!" Zick tuned up.

"She's a tamer right? Why can't she retrieve her parents?" Teddy said.

"Her.. her parents we're hidden since the day you three left." Greta answered.

"The day we left? The same day her parents we're turned into androgorkas?" Zick asked.

"Yes." Greta said.

"And she chose to be a tamer even it's so hard..."

_At Elena's side..._

_She was facing with some dark phantoms as she walks by the oldmill vilage..._

"...Is for her to save her parents" Greta said.

_"Greeeatt. I just wanted to take a walk while they talk about my past and this?!" Elena said._

"Where are her siblings?" Lay smirked.

"With the androgorkas" Greta answered.

"So she seek revenge" Zick sight.

"You can say it that way. And she's so glad to get you back here" Greta explained. "She's in a deep depression right now.. Mind if you make her smile?"

"Sure" Lay smiled.

**BOOM***

"Huh? What's that?" Zick asked and looked from where it came from. It was from outside there we're gorkas and dark phantoms...

_Elena's side,_

_"You pitty little human tamer... Walking alone in the dark? Hav you've been abandoned?" one of the dark phantom._

_"No I'm not!" Elena shouted._

_"How could you say so..? We're 3 you are only 1. We are much more expirienced than you."_

_"I am not alone either" Elena smiled a bit._

_"WHAT?!" the other dark phantoms tuned._

_"Because they are here... they are in my heart I don't feel depressed." Elena smiled._

_"Arg,,, You have to come with us." they said and kidnapped her._

**Few minutes later she woke up in a cave.**

"Huh where am I?!" Elena shouted.

"Elena..." Lay said badly wounded.

Elena stood up and ran tru her.

"What happened?!" Elena asked.

"The.. gorkas, the androgorkas and the dark phantoms.. they are _here._" She stated.

"Your family is _here_ as well." Lay smirked.

"Your finally awake Elena!" Zick and Teddy ran across them.

"What happened to you guys? Why are you all here?!" Elena shouted.

"We are all kidnapped." Zick smirked," The only one who can help us is our..."

"No they can't they are here either." Teddy smirked as they sat down.

"Noo we're doomed!" Lay shouted and cried.

There came the dark phantoms in front. They were in somekind of cage in the cave.

Zick and Teddy we're hit by the dark phatoms and send them into the corner. They were stuck.

"NOooooooo!" Layy cried and moved backward.

The fears we're whispering them.

"NOOO!" Lay cried a little more louder.

*Slap

"Shut up! If you cry and cry do you think in that way you can help?!" Elena shouted at her. "If you continue to cry, I might aswell," she tried to fight her weakness.

"Trying to play tough eiyhh!!?" the boss gorka came... Magnacat

"Magnacat!" Elena shouted. The dark phantoms flew backward.

Lay that felt a little stronger now ran through Zick and Teddy to set them free.

"This is fun! Hahahaha!" Magnacat laughed.

He ordered to open the cage and lift Elena.

"UGH! PUT ME DOWN!" Elena shouted.

"Not before this..." Magnacat laughed at her.

Elena's parents came...

"Mom... Dad!" Elena shouted and smirked, "No wait.. This isn't tru itsn't it?! They are androgorkas"

"Haha I thought I would fool you..." Magnacat said and let Elena's parents leave.

"What are you going to do to them?!" Elena shouted, "BRING ME DOWN!"

"You still play tough" Magnacat said. "Try to fight your fears and weaknesses..."

Her friends we're lift as well...

"What are you gonna do to them?! Set me free!" Elena shouted.

"Why should I?" Magnacat said.

"I SAID **_SET THEM FREE_**" she shouted using her voice dom.

The dark phantoms started whipping them.

"I would set them free in one condition." Magnacat smiled and smirked.

"What?! TELL ME NOW!" She shouted as she watch her friends got.. whipped. "STOP WHIPPING THEM!"

"You would give up your parents and friends to save them." Magnacat explained.

"CAN THAT HAPPEN?! YOUR LEAVING ME NO CHOICE YOUR SO CRAZYY!!" Elena shouted.

"OW!" Lay murmured.

"OUCH" Zick and Teddy followed.

Elena locked eye on them.

"Answer fast or your friends .. will die." Magnacat laughed.

"OW!" Her friends mumbled louder.

"NOO!" Elena felt guilty on them,

_'WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! If I don't answer they.. they might die. But if I agree they and my family would die... Or worse even all the tamers.. No... Or even the whole world.. will be androgorkas...'_

Lay, Zick and Teddy passed out and they we're brought down.

"HUH?!" Elena checked them again.

"What happened to them?!" Elena shouted at Magnacat.

"They passed out" Magnacat said laughing at her.

"This can't be" Elena said the dark phantoms lowered her down and set her free below.

"NOW CHOSE" Magnacat smirked.

"Noo!" Elena said as her eyes watered. "This can't be..." she slowly sat down in front of Magnacat.

"Oh this is it's already happening" Magnacat said. "Just chose _and_ they will die"

"WHY...? My Family... My parents... Siblings... Lay.... Teddy... ZICK and their family... the tamers... The people around the world... "Elena said as she holds her head slowly she didn't felt her tears_ falling_ down.


	4. 143 huh?

It started to rain...

"Think faster they are dying" Magnacat smiled.

"As if." Elena smirked while crying and tried to stand up, "I chose to defeat you."

_'There's no way but this...'_

"Haha you think you could?! First. There are dozen of dark phantoms here. No one to help you. Five Gorkas and two androgorkas..."

"Your right." Elena smirked her tears continue to fall and she was forced to sat down infront.

"Elena please don't give up" Lay said from behind.

Elena looked at them.

"She's right we are here for you.." Teddy encourage too.

But she was waiting for someone to talk.. and she got disappointed.

"Thanks" She just replied.

"They are right." Elena tried to stand up again.

The dark phantoms hitted Teddy and Lay against the wall.

"STOP THAT!" Elena shouted looking at them.

"You can't go near them" Magnacat pouted.

"WHAT?" Elena shouted.

"You.. can.. do it.." Lay said and smiled for the last time before she passed out.

"Lay.. Teddy.." Elena cried.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" Elena shouted as she fires dom to kill several dark phantoms..

Few minutes later... 2 androgorkas and Magnacat survived.

Magnacat called one of the androgorkas and showed a blade.

"If you try to attack me, this androgorka... Or let me just say your parent will die"

"Mom..." Elena said shocked... Magnacat removed the androgorka being in Elena's mom.

"Elena dear!" her mom shouted.

"MOM!" Elena shouted slowly tearing again... "Don't worry Mom I'll save you"

Once more she felt weak again.

"No..." Elena said, "I won't cry.. I wont anymore.. I'm stronger than before right?" Elena said stopping her tears and asked her self.

"You've never been found Elena" Magnacat said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked calmly.

"No one cared for you" Magnacat said.

"No that's not true..." Elena said blocking her ears. "Lalalalalala ~"

But she still heard it.

"NOOOOOOO!" She shouted very loud and felt something warm from behind.

"Huh?" Elena asked and stopped.

"You are not left alone Elena, Your always sweet nice and caring and even though I have to leave you a year ago.. You didn't change.. Even right now that we know your fighting by yourself remember you have me.. I'm always here for you Elena, I.. really like you..." Zick muttered while hugging her.

"Zick..."

"What's this huh? A drama scene? Haha" Magnacat said.

"Just think that you can do something .. and you will be able to do it" Zick said very weak. "Remember this?" he asked and pulled out a sunglass.

"This..." Elena said.

"Use them" Zick smiled he said and gave the sunglass to Elena. Elena put them on.

"Now in the count of three..."

She felt very warm and happy. He did too.

_'I can do this..' Elena smiled._

They both fired dom on Magnacat. And the dom didn't hurted her parents.

_**"It's over Magnacat Go into the can." **_Zick said.

"You can catch him now, Elena" Zick smiled at Elena again. She agreed.

'Ugh I think I'm blushhing??' Elena thought fetching her dom box.

After she fetched it she tried capturing Magnacat but it's hard so Zick helped her again.

Minutes later...

"Uh.. thanks" Elena said. Blinked once nd bilnked again.

"E..elena" Zick said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Your eyes is orange again!" Zick smiled.

"Eh?" Elena asked as she smile too.

They heard some voices from behind.

"Wait- TEDDY and LAY!" Elena pointed.

"AND YOUR PARENTS THE TUTORS !" Zick pointed.

So they freed everyone...

"Uhh two questions Elena." Harvey stared at her daughter.

"Yeah" Julie followed.

"You did well young tamers." Timothy said.

"EEKK! A talking cat!" Julie tuned up.

"Mom, he's not a talking cat he's a tutor" Elena explained.

"Humans are so..." Timothy sighed.

"Ppp.. pleassee... G-gge..tt a..wa..y f..rom ..th..em" Harvey said.

"They are good" Elena smiled.

"Z..zick" Julie said.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!" Julie shouted.

Elena and the rest sighed.

"Thanks for everything" Lay smiled.

"I'm sorry I have to slap you before... I just don't want anyone to feel sad" Elena explained.

"It's okay.. I really need that" Lay answered.

"I'm very very.. sorry! Everyone" Elena said.

"Yeah and we are very very very lucky to have you as a friend" Teddy smiled.

"Yeah." Zob and the other tamers said.

"Yes and about what you said a while ago ... Zick.." Elena smirked at Zick

"Ah.. huh? What did I said?" Zick asked.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know anything" Elena smirked.

"Are you crazy?! I didn't say anything from before" Zick blushed and started to walk going outside.

"Really?" Elena smiled and started to walk too. Others followed. Family from family started to talk to each other.

"Yeah ... Tell us what happened" Lay grinned evily.

"Tell us dorkie" Elena smiled.

"Tell you what?! You girls are so crazy..." Zick sighed and pretended.

"I know what Zick have said" Teddy said patting Zick's back as he catch up.

"WHAT?" Zick smirked at Teddy.

"Simple. 143." Teddy said trying to act like a nerd.

"143?" Elena and Zick raised one eyebrow.

"Hahaha..! yeah!" Lay laguhed.

"Hm... Lemme just guess you are saying that to Lay right?" Elena grinned evily.

"I agree" Zick said.

"No I don't!" Teddy denied.

"He- he dosen't say those words to me duh!" Lay denied too.

"Then what is 14- Oh I get it." Elena said.

"You catch up very fast Elena!" Lay said smiled

"HEY YOU THREE DON'T HIDE SECRETS!" Zick shouted and smiled. "Cause Elena's a nerd."

"YOUU?!" Elena smiled and started to ran father from them.

When she was couples of mile away...

"What's up with her?" Zick asked.

"EZEKIEL ZICK 143 FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!" Elena shouted from her place.

"143?!" ZICK SHOUTED.

"We'll tell you" Teddy said patting Zick's back.

"Huh?" Zick asked.

"143 is-- " Lay explained.

"WHAT?!" ZICK SHOUTED.

_'I Love you too'_ Zick thought catching up with her.

THE END.

Reviews PLS?? =))


End file.
